20 Questions
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: What does Sora do when he's bored? he plays with his 20 Questions ball...what does Axel do when he'd bored?... well Sora of course! Yaoi lemon. No likey no read and for those that do, Please Review!


**Hey eveyone!! sometimes ya just get the urge to write a lemon and this is just one of those times xD!! actually this has a funny background and sorri if it ruines 20 question balls for anyone, but i mean come on being a perverted yaoi fan-girl these things are gold!! seriously i was in a shop playing with all the toys that have free trial buttons and the 20Q ball starts asking me questions like this!!...i just couldnt resist xD!!**

**Well enough of me talking, peps please review and stuff!! i dunt mind if ya even flame me...but not about grammar, i am now looking for a beta...i gots so sick of people telling me what i already knew, so if ya want to beta meh stuff then give me a bell kk!!**

**Warnings..Yaoi lemon, and 20 Question Curse!!**

**Disclaimer...I own a 20Q ball, i just lost it...**

**ENJOY!!**

**..oo000oo..**

"Is it big?"

"...No"

"Can it swim?"

"Sometimes"

"Is it friendly?"

"Sometimes"

"Will you find it in a house?"

"Yes"

"...I will guess now... is it a cat?"

"Yes!" Sora squealed in delight as the 20 Questions Ball beat him once more. He'd been sitting on a beanbag in the lounge of their apartment for two hours now playing with it and the novelty still hadn't worn off. He pressed the play again button, already having a new subject in mind but was stopped by something covering his eyes. He squealed and dropped the ball into his lap, his hands shooting up to his face. His hands clasped around another set of hands and he tried to tug them off his face...without success.

"Uh uh" a deep sexy voice said, "You gotta guess who it is first..." Sora grinned; he knew exactly how to play this game.

"Oh could it be...Riku?" the other laughed before replying,

"No I'm far more sexy than him... guess again."

"Hmmm... oh I got it, Roxas?" that earned a scoff from the man and the remark,

"Nope last time I checked I wasn't a small blonde emo..." Sora laughed. If Roxas had have been here he would have smack the man for his remark.

"Okay, okay I know it's you...Demyx" he giggled as the hands released his face and a half dressed figure strode round in front of him.

"Now that last one was just insulting..." he flipped his long red hair and glared at Sora, "I mean come on can you ever imagine this," he pointed to his long fiery spikes, "As a mullet?" Sora laughed, sometimes Axel could be so vain. He put on his most innocent looking face and fluttered his eyelashes,

"I'm sorry Axel will you ever forgive me for insulting your hair?" Axel sighed and flopped down on to the couch opposite Sora's beanbag.

"I suppose..." he sighed once more making sure it was one of those 'I am so bored and have nothing to do' sighs. This made Sora grin, he knew what Axel wanted but he wasn't in the mood to be submissive. He picked back up his 20 Q Ball and began to play with it once more, ignoring the sighs and moans that were coming from the couch. Finally Axel could take it no more; he sat up straight and stared at the smaller brunet lounging on the beanbag in front of him. He was dressed only in a singlet and boxer shorts seeing as it was a Sunday and everyone was still either in bed or most of the flatmates case passed out in either the car or garage from a party last night. He himself was only dressed in a pair of black jeans that didn't even do up properly, but that wasn't from laziness no he was dressed like this on purpose seeing as dressed like this meant that he could show off his stunning muscled torso. "SSSOOOORRRRAAA" he whined, "What ya doing?" Sora looked up at him and noticed the sneaky glint in his eyes.

"Nothing much..." he replied turning his attention back to the gizmo. But Axel wasn't about to be blown off like that so he persisted with his questions.

"What's that?" Sora looked up at him once more and after a second of staring at him grinned.

"It's a 20 Questions Ball, here give it a go..." he tossed it up to Axel who caught it with ease. "Then you might not be so bored..." he grinned once more and leant over and picked up a book to read. Axel huffed, he didn't like being rejected. He took a closer look at the small purple ball in his hands as he lay back down on the couch. It was obviously half way through Sora's last game and because he really wasn't interested in it at all he decided just to continue it, not even knowing what the subject was. The first question he was asked made him wonder why Sora liked this game.

"Can it fit in an envelope?" Axel raised his eyebrows as he thought of an answer.

"No" he pressed with a snigger. The next question popped up and this made him blink a few times after what had just ran through his head he was wondering if the gizmo was actually physic.

"Is it long?" he smirked and pressed the yes button actually starting to enjoy himself.

"Can you throw it?" he laughed at this one, he had to admit that he'd never tried that before.

"No" he pressed. He was starting to see how this could capture the little brunet's attention for so long.

"Does it grow over time?" by now Axel was struggling to contain all his giggles as more questions just like this emitted from the 20 Q ball and even Sora was noticing how much Axel was enjoying himself. Finally the question that Axel had been waiting for popped up.

"Is it hard?" that was it now Axel could stand it no longer. He groaned and sat back up pouting, he was now as horny as ever. He glanced over at Sora who was staring intensely at the book he was reading. Axel was about to give up on his intentions when he noticed that Sora's hands were shaking. He grinned and looked back at the ball.

"SSSSOOOOORRRRAAAA" he whined once more, "I'm done playing with the ball..." he crawled off the couch and over along the ground to Sora's beanbag. He crawled up over Sora who was still ignoring him and continuing to read his book. He pressed himself down on Sora squishing Sora's book into his chest. He looked up at Sora innocently and asked. "Now I'm bored again..." Sora sighed and tried not to let Axel see the grin that was spreading across his face.

"Well" he said turning his head away from him so he couldn't see his puppy dog pout, "Why don't you go find something to do?" he didn't see Axel grin but he did feel his hands begin to trace over his body.

"I have found someone to do..." Sora caught this last comment and gasped as Axel slipped his hands up under his singlet and began to rub his nipples, teasing and pinching them while Sora squirmed under his touch.

"Nnooooo!" Sora cried as he swatted Axel's hands away tried to slide himself out from under Axel. "Not going to happen Axel!" he twisted himself around and pushed himself away from Axel.

"But Sora I wanna play a game." He grabbed Sora's hips and pulled him back down. "Please! I bet I can guess what's on your mind." Sora froze what was Axel on about? He didn't want sex? He spun back round to face Axel and cocked his head to one side.

"What?" Axel grinned deviously and said,

"That's right I wanna best the 20 Questions Ball, I bet that I can guess what is on your mind..." Sora frowned he didn't like the sound of this game.

"What's the catch?" Axel laughed and fluttered his eyebrows innocently.

"What makes you think there has to be a catch? Cant I just play an innocent game with a friend?" Sora laughed at Axel pathetic comment.

"No one because your you and two you are you!" Axel grinned and pushed himself down onto Sora.

"Alright I'll tell you my terms... if I win then I get what I want... you, and if you win, well what do you want?" he looked down at Sora who bit his lip. He wasn't sure that there was any way he was going to win this game. He finally got an idea and muttered,

"My 20 Questions Ball back..." he wanted to finish the game he started earlier. Axel exhaled slowly blowing some of his hair out of his face, he was hoping for a different answer but there wasn't any way he could lose. Then he grinned down at Sora.

"So be it..." he pulled himself and Sora up off the beanbag and Sora thought he was safe until Axel pushed him over to the couch and down onto his followed swiftly by himself.

"You are one horny bastard do you know that..." Sora muttered as Axel ran his hands across his body. Axel grinned as Sora pushed his hands away. "What happened to the game?" he scorned. Axel reached forward and grabbed his wrists with his left hand pinning them above Sora's head.

"Why this is the game Sora..." he lent forward and nuzzled Sora's neck. "I am going to read your mind, just like the ball read mine..." he laughed but Sora squirmed under him and tried to buck up out of his grip. He smirked and whispered, "Oh so the game begins..." using his free hand, he slipped 

it under Sora's singlet and up to his neglected nipple. "Now I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you're going to answer yes or no..."

"I don't think that's how the game goes Axel ahhhh" he squealed at Axel started to massage his nipple, pinching and teasing it every so often,

"My game" Axel huffed, "My rules" he took Sora's lips in his, joining them in a heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Once they broke away, Axel looked down at Sora and asked his first question.

"Animal, mineral or...other?" at the last word he grinded their bodies together, causing Sora to groan in pleasure.

"Animal" he managed to croak out. Axel smiled; this was much more fun than his last game of 20 questions.

"Alright then... does it have four legs?" Sora frowned for a moment, but groaned once more as Axel ground them together again and this time attaching himself to Sora's neck.

"No!" he finally cried as Axel bit down into that sensitive spot on his neck. Axel licked his way up Sora's neck until he finally came to nibble at Sora's ear.

"Okay...a two legged animal...does it have fur?" as Sora pondered on this question Axel slid his singlet up over his head, showing off his one handed skills. Once this was done he bent down and began to lick Sora's chest.

"Uh" Sora moaned, "It...I...no!!" he cried as Axel licked over his other nipple that didn't receive any attention before. Axel lifted his head up and stared at Sora,

"It doesn't have any fur? What is it a fish?!" Sora laughed and said huskily,

"Not last time I checked, but if it was then that would explain so much." This earned a raised eyebrow from Axel but after a quick thought he put forward a new question.

"Does it have scales?" he bent down to return his attention to Sora's nipple while his free hand travelled down his body, until it reached the waist band of his boxers.

"...No" Sora croaked, just as Axel was about to slip his hand into his boxers. Axel hummed in annoyance which caused Sora to buck up and groan loudly. Axel smirked and pulled up to look at Sora once more.

"Hmmm" he mumbled sliding up to take Sora in another heated kiss, "No scales, no fur, not a fish..." after one more kiss he frowned, puzzled by this hairless animal. After a short debate with himself he decided to add yet another rule to the game, well more or less it was cheating, but he liked to call it hints. He slipped his hand into Sora's boxers and down to his patiently waiting erection. "I think" he said, his voice laced with lust, "That I need a small hint" Sora could do nothing but whimper in reply as Axel began to stroke his member. "Now what small hint can you give me Sora... I promise to make it worth your while..." Sora's breaths were all heavy and rugged and he kept bucking up into Axel's touch. Axel was sick of holding Sora's hands and he figured Sora wasn't going anywhere soon so he let them go, also seeing that he was conveniently placed between Sora's legs meant that he could always just grab his waist to stop him.

"I...I don't think that you fully grasp what being an animal entails..." Sora panted, Axel frowned at this, surely an animal was something fuzzy and lived in the wild or as a house pet.

"No I don't think I do" he whispered, once more leaning in to nibble on Sora's ear, "Why don't you tell me?" Whilst Sora was trying to form words, Axel used his now other free hand to slip down his boxers, revealing Sora's ever so hard erection to the crisp air. Sora hissed at this and also because Axel then used his hand to play with Sora's balls teasing him ever so playfully.

"An...an...an animal doesn't...sometimes...human!" Sora was getting that swelling feeling in his stomach, but he wasn't ready to let Axel make him come just yet. Or as Axel would say, the game wasn't going to end just yet. His hands that had been gripping the couch until nearly ripping them travelled over to Axel's head, that was now sucking once more at his neck. He pulled his face up to meet his and captured his lips. Once they pulled away Sora grinned at him and said cheekily, "I think that you need time to ponder your next question..." Axel frowned, not fully understanding Sora...well not understanding him at all.

But before he could ask what he meant, Sora flipped them completely, stunning Axel in the process. He'd never of imagined that Sora was strong enough to do that. "But while you do..." he slid down until he was resting in between Axel's thighs. "I think I'll amuse myself..." using his teeth he slowly undid the zip of Axel's jeans, well what was zipped up. He smirked once he did so because just as he suspected, Axel hadn't even bothered to wear any boxers under his jeans. But that was alright, it only made his job easier. Using his hands he slipped down Axel's jeans while he massaged the tender skin of his thighs. "You'd better have an answer for me when I'm done" he whispered before he began ever so slowly to lick the tip of Axel's member. Axel moaned in pleasure as more if his length was taken into Sora's amazingly warm mouth, he'd forgotten how good Sora was at head.

"So warm..." he cried trying to buck up to get more of it. But thankfully Sora had him pinned down, so he wouldn't choke. Sora sucked down the whole length of him slowly, every so often letting his teeth graze against his velvet skin, thus making Axel nearly scream in pleasure. "Please...more...faster!" Axel cried, burying one of his hands in Sora's spikes. Sora pulled off him and gazed up at him.

"Not until you can guess what's on my mind..." Axel pouted down at him, but once the painfully slow licking began again, he decided to try and figure out what was on his Uke's mind.

"Okay...is it a person?" Sora hummed and his speed quickened causing Axel nearly shot through the roof. "I'll take that as a yes..." he whispered hoarsely. He was trying to make his mind focus so much, but all he could think about was Sora's amazing warm mouth. "Is it...someone we know?" Sora hummed once more and his pace quickened even more. Axel growled in impatience, one because he couldn't figure it out and two Sora was still not going quick enough. "Alright...Do they live here?" Finally Axel was rewarded with the speed he'd been hoping for as Sora hummed once more and sped up. Axel fell silent; his mind giving up on him and his voice doing nothing more than groan or cry out as Sora's head became nothing more than a bobbing blur. Soon Axel felt that swelling feeling in his stomach and he knew he was near his climax. "Sora...Stop...I'm gonna..." Sora hummed as into say, Come for me and quickened his pace even more. Suddenly Axel's vision went white and he bucked up as he came in Sora's mouth. Sora's lapped it all up, and then crawled back up to meet the panting Axel.

"So" he panted, "Do you have an answer?" Axel still riding the wave of his orgasm glanced up at Sora and then grinned.

"Yep" he said flipping them in a split second, "I know exactly what's on your mind..." he leant down and took Sora's lips once more. Once they pulled away Axel replaced his lips with three fingers, "Lick" he said, "While I ponder on my answer a little longer..." Sora smirked and took Axel's fingers into his mouth. "It's a human..." Axel mused to himself, "And we know them... and they live here...hmmm I think I know who it is..." By now his fingers were thoroughly wet and he pulled them out of Sora's mouth. "Now" he said sliding his hand down to Sora's entrance, "I think it's time for the bonus round..." Sora mewled as Axel's first finger entered him, he never found this part painful, in fact he rather found it a turn on.

"But you haven't even won yet..." he mewled bucking against Axel's finger. Axel smirked and added yet another one, beginning to stretch Sora, preparing him for something much larger. Sora let out a long moan and this was getting rather painful for Axel, so he skipped the third finger and went straight to position himself above Sora, who had now wrapped his legs around Axel's chest. Axel pushed straight into Sora and Sora shuddered, his nails digging into Axel's back.

"But I have won Sora," Axel whispered as he began to move, "I got what I wanted..." Sora just whimpered in reply as he thrusted back against Axel's movements, telling him to quicken his pace. Axel complied and quickened his pace. Both groaned and screamed in pleasure as they both began to get that familiar feeling inside.

"Faster Axel!" Sora cried, "More!" Axel grunted in reply and thrust hard into Sora hitting that sweet spot inside of him. Sora screamed and Axel hit it again. Until Sora shuddered and came, spilling his seed all over their chests. Axel groaned as Sora's tight walls contacted around his member and with a few more thrusts he came also, filling Sora with his seed. Once his vision returned to him, he pulled out of Sora and collapsed down beside him. They lay there silently for a while until finally Sora rolled over and stared at Axel.

"Technically I won..." he said Axel turned to face him and rebuttled,

"No you didn't, I got what I wanted..."

"Ah but you didn't guess what was on my mind" Axel jutted out his chin and muttered,

"So that wasn't the point...the point was sex..." Sora laughed and said,

"I knew it!" he leant over and poked Axel in the head, "You nothing more than a horny bastard!" Axel pouted cutely and Sora sighed, "What now?"

"Well... you could have said I was a sexy horny bastard..." Sora laughed and answered that with,

"I never lie..." Axel leant over and hit him,

"I don't have to stay here and be insulted!" he pouted as he pulled up his jeans and jumped off the couch. Sora laughed and retrieved his boxers.

"Axel!" he called in the direction of the kitchen, "I'm sorry...will you make me some lunch?!" there was some cursing and rustling coming from the kitchen and then a object that resembled a brick came flying at his head. He squealed as he ducked out of the way of a slab of butter and dived onto the ground. "Hey!" he cried, "You just tried to kill me!!" There was a huff from the kitchen and Axel reappeared sprouting now a sandwich. Axel strode over to the bean bag and sat down, still not looking at Sora. "Aw come on Axel" Sora pouted, "I didn't mean it, look I'll make you a new deal, guess what I was thinking and I'll do whatever you want, but if you lose you have to cook me something..." Axel grinned at this prospect and so did Sora, now that Axel had gotten sex, he could lie through his teeth to get what he wanted and what he wanted was that sandwich. Axel took a bite out of the sandwich, which earned a groan from Sora and muttered,

"That's not exactly fair...seeing as I already know what was on your mind..." Sora scoffed and raised his eyebrows,

"Oh really? And would you like to confirm that?" Axel pondered for a moment, then took another bite out of his sandwich,

"Maybe" he said ominously. He took another bite and Sora watched in pain as one of the yummiest sandwiches he'd ever seen was devoured by an evil red haired monster. Once Axel was done he grinned at Sora, "Now" he said getting up from the bean bag, "About that answer..." he walked over to the couch and before Sora could do anything he was picked up in a fireman's hold.

"Put me down!" he cried, hitting Axel on the back. Axel just laughed and started off towards his bedroom,

"Now Sora why would I do that?...we've just started another round of 20 Questions!" Sora froze for a moment and then he groaned,

"Oh no" he whispered, "I think he's addicted..." Axel laughed and pulled open his bedroom door.

"You got that right Sora...and you've only got yourself to blame..." Axel smirked to himself as he walked inside and locked the door. "Now question number ten...is this person..." Sora just sighed, he now wished he'd never found that 20 Questions ball.

_-Meanwhile-_

Demyx shuffled into the living room from where he'd slept...the garage, only to step on something small and round. He swore and picked it up off the ground.

"Is it hard?" he read, "...is what hard? What is this?!..." Demyx pushed the yes button and the 20 Questions ball claimed its next victim.

**..oo00oo..**

**And there it was...man now that was fun to write xD!! i gots real respect for the creators of those.. heh they are so legends!!...Well everyone Review and tell me what ya think!! **


End file.
